1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a user equipment, for transmitting signals through a plurality of frequency bands.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
In a wireless communication system according to the related art, a user equipment (UE) could not simultaneously transmit signals of dual bands through a licensed band. However, with the development of the wireless communication technology and the increase of demand on a radio wave, it is required that a voice service and a data service should be used through a licensed band.
Accordingly, a user equipment that supports dual bands needs to simultaneously transmit a voice service and a data service through the dual bands. In this case, since two antennas are designed for transmission and reception, respectively, in accordance with the related art, a problem occurs in that intermodulation distortion (IMD) occurs at the RF front end. For this reason, a problem occurs in that the reception sensitivity of the user equipment at a specific band is significantly deteriorated.
However, a solution for the problem has not been suggested until now.